The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is a national public warning system that requires broadcasters, cable television systems, wireless cable systems, wireline video providers, satellite digital audio radio service providers and direct broadcast satellite service providers to make their communications facilities available to the President during a national emergency. The system also may be used by state and local authorities to deliver important emergency information such as severe weather warnings targeted to specific geographical regions or areas.